blossom and raven
by lovecube
Summary: Sakura moved to a new place . How's life going to be? Well, everything is not going be the same.
1. Short introduction

CHAPTER 1

A 19 year old pink haired girl was seating at the back, left side of a taxi seat. This taxi was heading from Tokyo to Konoha (a leaf village in Japan). Her sad green emerald eyes scanning the view outside the car window. She sigh heavily as she having a thought to herself "Konoha heh? Haishh,,I wish I didn't have to move, so I wouldn't have to leave or made Sai kun angry. This is too troublesome. As I cant afford leaving in Tokyo. Mom,dad.. why did you guys have to leave me alone like this.".

Haruno Sakura is the name of this pinkette. She got long pink untypical hair, and green emerald eyes, cute pink lip, sexy body with perfect curves, quite big tits, sexy ass which had always made her looked stunning and untypical, which caught everyone attentions wherever she goes. She's a strong girl, with a bright heart. Her parents died about 1 year ago by a car accident. She had tried to work harder, rather than study since then, earning money to fulfill her daily life and also to get herself into university. But still, our poor Sakura, cant afford to get herself in every university in Tokyo, because the fees are too expensive for her. So then, she decided to move to Konoha, as the living cost and the university fees is so much cheaper. Moving to Konoha made her sad, she had to leave her best friend (Neechi) and her boyfriend/love ('Sai kun') and Sai asked for break up as Sakura have to go further away from Tokyo. Sakura cried whole night before today. She will be working as a nurse in the Konoha hospital every Monday,Wednesday and Friday after her lecture in the university. The hospital paid the nurses with satisfying salary, because in Konoha, the labour that are most needed/ wanted is 'the nurse', as Sakura had skill taking care of sick people, The hospital agree to have her.

Its 9 pm now, at last she arrived here in her new town and outside her new house. An sad,excitement and curiosity, these feelings were building up all together in her took a deep breath before going in her new house, this how was small. As soon as Sakura step inside, she feel warmth. The new house might look small from the outside, but everything inside the house was complete. They are completed with red wallpaper plastered all around the corner of the walls, the white flooring, the small bathroom right next to the bed room. The bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room was completed with furnitures that Sakura might need for her daily use and needs. Everything in this house is clean.

''Woahh!! I'm sure I didn't waste my money to rent this room for nothing. Anyway,the rent price for every month of this house is cheap. Thank goodness!'', Sakura jumped on her bed with an excitement and she relax on her new bed looking up the roof, she never thought that her new house is going to be this nice. Suddenly her stomach let out some loud noises ''KRUYUK….KRONG..KRONG..'', she cant help but laughed at herself, "HAHAHA..I guess, I need to do a little cooking, on my instant noodle. hihi.." . Sakura got up from the bed, ran towards the kitchen and cooked a pack of an instant noodle that she bought from Tokyo.

After she had her dinner.

Nice warm shower

Un packed her stuff

"*Sigh*!", Sakura held out a sigh as she throw herself on her bed. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day! Good luck Sakura! Fighting!!!!umm,,I wonder what Sai kun is doing right now, he didn't even call me or messaging me since yesterday. And he didn't even sent me of! *sigh*, but I miss him. Anyway,what time is it now?" .As Sakura turn her head, looking at her red Minnie mouse table clock, she _squeal_ out loud "YIPESS!! IT'S ALMOST 12 O'CLOCK! OMG,,I better get some sleep, if not I'm going to be late for my first day of university tomorrow." So, she closed her two pair of beautiful green emerald eyes, and soon, she dozed off, tired after the day she had been through today (sitting in the taxi for half a day)


	2. New faces

CHAPTER 2

New faces, new life (1)

_KRING!!KRING!!KRING!!KRING!!_ the alarm was ringing nonstop until,, Sakura screamed as she woke, sitting on the bed sleepily, "ARGHH!!!OKAY OKAY!! I AM UP ALREADY!" she shut her Minnie mouse clock, as she blinked her eyes twice, looking at the numbers the clock showed,,……….."WOAHH!!!!IT'S 8 IN THE MORNING, THE LESSON WILL BE STARTED AT 9 AND I HAVE TO MEET THE HEAD MASTER HALF AND HOUR BEFORE THEN!OUGHHH,,I GOT TO BE HURRY!!".

Sakura jumped out from her bed and ran towards the bathroom, she had 5 minutes bath, brushed her teeth and washed her face as fast as she can. She quickly dressed up, snatching her white base Gun and t-shirt and a black mini skirt. Quickly brushed her long pink hair and then she rushed into the kitchen and cooked an instant noodle. Waiting for the noodle to boil, she go in a flash into her bedroom picking up her big Elle bag (she got this free from Elle's magazine.) and quickly put in her hand phone, wallet and her house key into the bag and the map to her new school. As soon as the noodle is served, she ate as fast as she can and when she finished, she put in her leg on her red flat shoes. Ran out of the house, locked the door, took out her map and she quickly ran to her new campus.

"SASUKE TEME!!!!''A blonde haired boy with his pair blue eyes standing below the trees beside the campus entrance with his other friends, putting on a huge smile on his face, shout annoyingly and waving his hand up on the air towards a tall raven haired man who's just making his way in to the campus gate (the distance from the main entrance and the gate is far). This raven haired man looked hot in his black base Gun and Roses t-shirt and jeans. He got his calm arrogant handsome face, which made most of the girls in the campus gone mad about him (they even made a group called of 'Sasuke's fan club').He is the hottest and the most popular guy in his campus. His name is Uchiha Sasuke.

He looked at his blonde annoying friend and just simply answered him with a small "Hn,,", which the blonde cant even hear, from such distance, so, he kept on yelling "TEME!!OVER HERE!!"

As our penkette Sakura ran towards the gate of the campus, she said in a loud voice "PLEASE MOVE AWAY!I'M IN A HURRY!", people definitely heard what she said and moved aside to let her pass in the crowd, and she said "THANK YOU!" to every people that let her pass. As Sasuke looking at the blonde guy waving and screaming at him, he didn't notice Sakura's voice, suddenly the blonde boy said from far "WATCH OUT TEME!!!!YOUR BACK!!". Sasuke turned his head around slowly, but before he can see clearly 'BUMP!'. Sakura whole body hit him hard,until the both collapse on top of each other..(Sakura ran too fast among the crowd, which made her didn't realize that Sasuke was there just turning his head), Sakura hot body is sitting on Sasuke's, as the wind blew hard, her skirt was blew open too,which made Sasuke seen her underwear (which is red). Sakura and Sasuke were both in shock! Everything suddenly became silent, everyone is looking at them, suddenly gasping and laughing. Sakura quickly get up and pick her bag up. And because she is ashamed, without saying anything, she ran quickly to the headmaster office.

_*SAKURA'S POV*_

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??THIS IS MY FIRST DAY OF CAMPUS!!THAT WAS SOO EMBARASING! UGHH!!BUT ANYWAY,,THAT GUY IS HOT!"_Sakura's face was blushing as she had a thought to herself as he ran towards the headmaster office.(Everyone was looking at her). Even 'Sasuke's fan club', they looked at her with their angry eyes, but Sakura didn't notice them.

*SASUKE'S POV"

He got up from the ground and he had a thought to himself, _"UGHH!!what the heck was that??Red huh?"_ and he he notice a white wallet on the ground, he pick it up and open it. He saw a picture of the girl that had just bumped onto him, _"She's cute."._

Naruto, the blonde haired boy ran towards Sasuke. "Teme!!what was that??You are the luckiest man on Earth! I admit that, that girl is SUPER HOT! And incredibly I saw you blushing when the wind blew.. Did you seen her underwear?". Sasuke replied him and he touched his own cheek "Hn,,blushed? And yeah,I've seen it!". Naruto jaw dropped open, "HOAHHH!!" and then he went to whisper at Sasuke's ear "How was it? What colour?she's hot ehh..she made you BLUSH!and everyone saw that!hihi". Sasuke looked around and he noticed that everyone was looking at him with whispers and giggles. People whisper and talked about the almighty Sasuke Uchiha who's never blushed was blushing! "Anyway,what are you holding there Sasuke?" the blonde asked the raven. "Hers.", he answered the blonde with a short simple answer.

Sakura finally found the head master office, with a big sign of 'HEAD MASTER' writing on the door. She was gasping for air, after her long run, she had the difficulty to catch the air." Okay! Here we are."

KNOCK!KNOCK!..

"Come in!", a woman voice answered the knock. Sakura stepped inside as she saw a pale yellow haired woman with her honey colour eyes looked at her and smile "Hello". Sakura smiled back and "Hello, nice to meet you.I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm here to get my time table and my books. I'm sorry I've been late for a few minutes.". The blonde woman begin to speak again "Hi Sakura! You can call me Tsunade sensei. Anyway, w e have been waiting for you. And here's your time table and that's your new books." She said to Sakura pointing at a bunch of big books on the floor and handed her a sheet of time table paper. Sakura jaw dropped open when she looked at the books. "Wow! That's a lot of books!" Sakura said as he pointed at the books. "Oh yeahh! And that's the reason why I asked you to come early half an hour, because you will have to carry and put everything in the locker. You have to take the locker key from Shizune, your vice headmaster. Her office is just next to my office."Tsunade answered in a long an complete details. Sakura fold the time table and put it in her bag. Then she slowly picked up her books with her both hands there are a total of 8 big books she had to carry to her new locker. "Ughh!!ohh,I can do this!Anyway, thanks Tsunade sensei." she said as she heading her way out from the head master office to the vice head master office.

Sakura looks exhausted and relieved after she found her locker along the side of the corridor. Suddenly, Sakura heard a girl voice said "Hey pinky! do you need help?".Sakura putted down her book on the floor and there she saw three girls, standing next to her,one with blonde ponytail and she got two light blue eyes,the second girl had a brown hair tied in 2 buns and the third girl looks a little shy, she had dark purple hair and a pair of lavender eyes. Three of those girls giving friendly smile at her and Sakura smiled back too and said "Woah,,sure anyway..Too many ..".

The blonde haired girl said "No worries! You must be a new student, I've never seen you around! What's your name?" as she picked up some of Sakura books on the floor, placed tem in the locker.

"Yes I am new here. My name is Sakura, Haruno how about the three of you?"

"You can call me Ino. This is Tenten."as she pointed at the brown haired girl, "And this is Hinata." Pointed at the lavender eyed girl.

"Well, Nice to meet you Sakura!Welcome to the campus."Tenten shoot a sentence.

"Hi,nice too meet you.."Hinata answered shyly.

"Nice to meet the 3 of you. Thanks for your help anyway!"Sakura replied.

"Again!No worries!" the blonde Ino answered, "By the way, did you get you time table?What's your first lesson?"

"Ohh,,let me ' going to be drawing! Do you know which way to go to this class?"

"Ahh,,Just come with us! We are all in the same class. How nice!" Tenten replied

"Great!"Sakura shoot with an excitement.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji .(dark long hair and lavender eyes,he is a hyuuga just like are cousins)and Shikamaru (pineapple head,black eyes and black hair) was sitting in the left corner of the classroom. 4 of them are best friends, 4 of them always seen together.

"Sasuke teme! What do you think about the hot pinky girl who bumped you today?And wht more,,You saw her underwear!!!!"

"Geez,,Yo Sasuke!You are lucky!" The pineapple head Shikamaru continue after Naruto.

"Hn,I don't remind me of the underwear or I'm going to hit your head idiot!"the cool ice cube answered.

"I think she's new student. I'd never seen her before." Neji put in.

"Hn" Sasuke responded shortly.

"OHH,I HOPE SHE WILL BE IN THE SAME CLASS TOGETHER!" Naruto excitedly claim loudly.

"Naruto! Lower down your voice!You are troublesome!" Shikamaru hit the blonde's the blonde to scream "YEAOO!!it hurts!"

"Is that her?" Neji asked the 3 of them as he was pointing at Sakura who's coming in to the classroom with Ino,Tenten and Hinata.

4 of them looked at her with shock!

Sakura stepped in her new classroom with her three new friends.

"Here's your new class Sakura! You could sit with us if you want to."Ino welcomed her.

Sakura squeal a little and said "Wow,this class looks fun! Sure thing!I'd be glad to!"

"Our seats is at the right corner at the back of the classroom, next too those 4 guys there!"Tenten added pointing at the 4 guys.

Sakura noticed the familiar 'HOT' looking raven haired man in one of the 4 guys that Tenten pointed.4 of the guys were looking at 4 of the girls with surprise. Sakura suddenly remembered her ambarassing accident that occurred this morning, now she remembered HIM!THE HOT GUY IS THE GUY THAT SAW HER UNDERWEAR THIS MORNING! Her green emerald eyes looks at the raven haired guy with a shock expression.

As the girls went to their sit, Ino noticed that Sakura in that expression, and she started to speak "What's wrong with you Sakura?" and she shakes the pinky, because the pinky seemed loosing her soul at that second.

Sakura blinked her eyes 2 times slowly and turned to Ino, "No,nothing!Its just that I bump into that raven haired guy this morning and I just remembered him!"

"OHH!!yeahh,,everyone was talking about a hot girl who bumped on Sasuke this morning and made the legendary Uchiha Sasuke blushed! AND THAT GIRL IS YOU!"Ino looked curiously at Sakura.

"arghh,,huss..dont talk to first day on campus is so embarrassing and let me tell you on thing what makes me embarrassed,but you promise to keep quiet! He saw my underwear!"Sakura talked softly at Ino's ear

"HAH????OMFG!!UMPHH"Ino was in shocked and Tenten help Sakura closed Ino's mouth.

"I'm sorry Ino shocked, this is her respond, and I'm the one who always shut her!"Tenten smiled and help up a peace sign.

Hinata just giggled.

"Wow,someone wears the same t-shirt as you!"Shikamaru realized something similar at the pinky and Sasuke. He accidently speak loud so that the girls can hear what he was saying.

Sakura blushed.

"GUN AND ROSES HEH??"Naruto responded.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke respond looking a bit shy.

"I think we should be introducing ourself to each other as we are classmates."Shikamaru suggest to the guys and girls.

"YEA!!We haven't introduce the guys to you yet Sakura. They are our best friends too." Ino said, putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Well,the pineapple head is Shikamaru, the annoying blonde head is Naruto,the long haired is Neji and the last one is Sasuke!" Tenten start as she ends it quick.

"Hi,My name is Sakura. Nice to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you too! Welcome to the campus Sakura chan!You look beautiful!"Naruto answered and complimenting Sakura, which made her shy and said "Why..Thank you."

"Anyway, Sakura, How old are you?" Ino asked

"I'm about the rest of you?"

"I'm 19,Tenten is 20,Hinata is 18..Shikamaru is 21,Sasuke is 20,Naruto is 19,Neji is 21."

"So, the youngest is still Hinata!!!!!!"Naruto happily responded, as Hinata face turned red.

"The teacher is here!"All of them heard the class monitor said that and everybody started their lessons.


	3. New faces 2

CHAPTER 3.

New faces, new life (2)

His eyes kept rooling to the right side to peep at the pink haired girl who's her table is two blocks from his. His right side is Shikamaru, then Shikamaru's right side is Ino, then comes Sakura, the pinkette he's struggling to look at, without wanting anybody to notice him doing that.

'_Hn..Shikamaru and Ino is blocking my sight..Uhmm,,Why am I even bother to look at her!This is annoying.._' he thought

Her long pink hair, her shining green emerald eyes, her soft white skin, her pink cute lip, and especially when she's standing, her big tits, her sexy hot ass. She is too nice to look at and she had made him feel so dreamy and addicted to look at her, she's too beautiful.

While Sakura was concentrating listening to the teacher lecture, she suddenly noticed that someone had been looking at her for some moment, _'Umm,,someone is looking at me.'. _She turned her head to where the blurry form of someone looking at her, the left side. Sasuke was shocked at her sudden turn, and he quickly looked away. Sakura was shocked too, and she frown her eye brows and smirked as she was looking at him_ 'umm,,well well well, that pervert! He's kind of cute.'. _

"Hoy Sakura! What are you looking at? Is there anything on my face?" Ino shacked Sakura, because she thought that Sakura is looking at her.

"Nothing Ino. You look perfect." Sakura answered her

"Then, what were you looking at just now?" Ino asked again

"Ah,,nothing. I just feel like someone is looking at me, I thought it was you so I checked you out and you hair caught my attention, it looks shining." Sakura smiled as she gave Ino fake reason as she didn't want to let Ino knew what she had been looking at.

"Ouhh,,Thank you for your compliment! I love your smooth silky pink hair too, what an unique look." Ino answered her gladly as she smile back to Sakura.

RINGG!!RINGG!!!!!RINGGG!!

"YEAYY!!IT'S LUNCH TIME!" Naruto shouted as he got up from his chair.

"Tch! Naruto! Can you please stop that? It's so annoying!!" Tenten snapped him.

Naruto stick out his tongue at Tenten and said "So what! It 'IS' Lunch!!umm,,Yummy yummy.."

"Come on Sakura! Lets go get our lunch, you'll see our big cafeteria by then." Ino drag Sakura by her hand. "Ohh,,okay!" pinky answered.

"Ino, can we join you guys for lunch?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah, Cause we want to get to know more about Sakura." Shikamaru explained, as he winked at Sasuke.

Sakura hit him with a fake smile.

"Tch.."is all what Sasuke had responded.

"Hihihi,," Ino giggled as she noticed that, "Sure thing!"

And so, The 8 of them heads to the cafeteria together.

As they arrived in the cafeteria, they picked up their lunch from the counter and Neji had reserved the sits for 8. People were still staring at both Sasuke and Sakura. Some people whispers, some giggles and some were ANGRY!

"Sakura, just don't take them in mind okay? They will soon forget about that kind of situation. You know,,,people these days cant live without gossips." Tenten comfort Sakura, as they all realize the situation in the cafeteria.

"Yes Sakura-chan, just relax!" Naruto continued.

"I had no problem. I know everything will be ….anyway thanks!" Sakura replied calmly, thanking Tenten and Naruto for her concern.

Sasuke fan girls rolled their eyes everytime they passed by Sakura, which made Sakura frown, whenever she saw them. Well, they had always been smiling at Sasuke everytime Sasuke passed. So Sasuke never too any attention to them, he doesn't even bother to look at them, he always think that they are annoying.

"Who are those girls? They look so unfriendly." Sakura started to speak by asking a question, after she cant stand the whole thing.

"Ughh,,I hate the look of those bitches! They really pissed me, I know you did too! They are the fan club of the almighty Uchiha Sasuke..Am I right Sasuke?" Ino replied Sakura and in the same time asking Sasuke.

Sasuke just, "Hn.."

Ino sigh then shakes her heads and said "Sasuke is Sasuke, the biggest ice cube in Konoha campus."

Sakura held out a cute giggle sound which caught Sasuke's attention._"cute."_he thought and then he smirked without anyone noticing him.

Some guys pass by, one of them tapping his hands on Sasuke's shoulder and whisper to him "You are damn lucky Uchiha! She's hot!". The other huy blinked one of his eye on Sakura, the other guys just looked at her like they were flirting with her. Sakura felt a little uncomfortable right at that point. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten ans Sakura, anxious to know about what the guy said to Sasuke. As those guys leave, Naruto asked "What did they said teme?".

"Nothing."Sasuke answered.

"Oh,,come on..We all wanted to know!" Shikamaru complained.

"Yeahh! Tell us!" Ino and Tenten added together in a rhime.

"Hn,,You guys are annoying!"is what he said, then he just got up from his seat and leave the cafeteria.

"OHH!HE'S SO ARROGANT!" Ino complained.

"Is he always like that?" Sakura asked.

"Yes he is, he is the almighty Uchiha Sasuke." Neji answered and smirk.

"Sakura, what do you think about him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ugh? Sasuke? I think he is strange." Sakura replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend Sakura-chan?" Naruto shoot a question that made Sakura felt that she was just being shoot by a gun. She looks shock while the others were curiously waiting for her answers looking at her with their curiosity drawn face.

"Probably.." everyone looks more anxious.

"I'll take that as a no, because my boy friend was so angry with me on the day before yesterday. He hit me and since then, he didn't even contact me. I wanted to forget about him as soon as possible, but I still miss him. Stupid eh?"Sakura explained briefly to them.

"WHAT????" All of them looked shocked.

"WHAT THE HECK? WHO IS THAT GAY? HE IS SOO PATHETIC!" Ino shouted

"he is too troublesome.." Shikamaru said and then sighed.

"YOU SHOULD DELETE EVERY SINGLE MEMORY THAT YOU SHARED WITH HIM! HE IS SO IRRESPONSIBLE!" Tenten get up of her chair as he pointed at Sakura and shoot this sentence to her.."

"Oh my God!Poor Sakura.." Hinata added (finally she spoke)

"What a jerk!" Neji simply added.

"YES! SAKURA CHAN,,JUST FORGET ABOUT HIM AND MOVE ON WITH SASUKE TEME!"Naruto get off her chair with his both hands on his wrist.

GUBRAKK..!!

Sakura fall from her chair and Ino said "Yes, I think you should go on with ice cube. He's hot anyway, even though he is arrogant."

As Sakura getting up and sat back on her chair, she complained "NO!NO!NO!That strange guy who had embarrassed me in the first day of campus, I am 'so' not going to be liking himor even going out with him! And I just know him for a few hours. "

"Sasuke might be a jerk, but deep inside of him he is a nice young man." Shikamaru said.

"Okay,,lets don't talk about this first! Because our next class will start soon!" Neji warned.

"What's your next class Sakura? We all will be having history for our next class."

"Umm, wait Ino. Let me check my ,where is it?umm..AHA!I will be having,,umm,,,,?oughh..I HATE MATHS!"

"Well don't worry, Sasuke is in ..have fun Sakura!!Math classroom is just beside the drawing room. We got to go to our class now!Bye! See you after school."Ino gladly replied, and the other was just laugh as they wave goodbye to Sakura. She was in shocked, her jaws dropped open as she heard what Ino said. Now she is left alone, with that jerk raven man.

_*SASUKE'S POV*_

Sasuke went to the classroom, (where the mathematic lesson will be held), he sat down on a table at the corner, near the window, giving a though for himself,_ 'Hmm,,Those joker! They didn't have to tell me __that__, and I didn't have to tell them __that__! I mean, I know and I admit __she IS hot__! They really embarrassed me in front of her. Hmm, but why I have to care anyway?hais..another stupid thought!". _Sasuke opened his bag and he saw a white wallet that he found on the ground this morning_. ' Hey, I totally forgot about this! I should give this to her.'._

Sakura get her mathematic books from her locker then rushed to her classroom. Sasuke, who was sitting at the corner saw Sakura coming in the room, so he waved at her, because he wants to give back her wallet.

Sakura saw Sasuke, so she went to him, and stand in front of his desk and asked "What?"

"Hn..Yours." He answered as he gave the wallet to her.

Sakura was shocked and "Oh my GOD! I was totally forgot about it! Thank you so much!"

"Hn.."

"I think you are so impolite. Why are you always 'hn..' whenever people talks to you? You are strange!" Sakura cant stand his attitude.

"So? I think you should take a sit, the teacher is coming." Sasuke responed.

"Ugh..Where to sit?nah,,I'll just sit here."

Sakura sat on the chair in front of Sasuke's desk. He kept starring at her long silky pink hair, he felt like he wanted to reach her hair, touch it and smell it. Her back looks perfect and sexy, he felt like he wanted to hug her, hold her and feel her. _'What the heck I was thinking about? Sasuke Uchiha can you please concentrate in your lesson more than on this strange girl?' _he thought.

Sakura thought to herself, _'Huh..strange guy Ii cant stand his attitude. I admit he is hot and handsome. But he is too impolite. What an arrogant attitude, and he even have a stupid fan club. He's not that good okay! Those girls are stupid. Anyway,, I have to thank him for giving me back my wallet."_

So the lesson had started and Sasuke still cant stop looking at Sakura, he just cant concentrate with the lesson until the lesson is over.

"SAKURA!! OVER HERE!" Ino shouted and waving her hands at Sakura from far away somewhere around her. Sakura, who was still putting her books in the locker, heard Ino and now she was looking around and searching for a blonde ponytail figure. She saw Ino standing and waving at her at the end of the hallway near the school exit with the others. She waved back and shouted back "WAIT! I'LL BE THERE!". She quickly throw in all her books into her locker, locked the locker, pulled out the key and rushed to where Ino and the others were standing.

"Sorry, I kept you waiting." Sakura apologize

"Ohh,,You didn't have to! By the way, how was the lesson?" Tenten asked

"It's okay. My teacher is ,,I almost fall asleep while listening to her lecture. hehe.." Sakura giggles.

"Math class is always boring with her! No wonder you feel so sleepy. Naruto and Shikamaru here is always fallen asleep in that lesson." Ino explained

"Shut up Ino!" both Naruto and Shikamaru responded.

The others was just laughing.

"EHH!!TEME!!!COME OVER HERE!"Naruto shouted at Sasuke, when he noticed him coming over to their way.

"Hn,, I know. You are annoying!" Sasuke replied.

"By the way, we all wanted to go to the library for research. Because we had homework from Kakashi in History."Tenten slipped in.

", Sakura.. Where do you live? near school?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know. I have a map, I looked at it this morning as I ran. I was too panic and afraid that I will be late, so I didn't care how or think about how far it is, just concentrating on running." Sakura answered and she explained.

"You are a hyper girl eh. So, on what street?" Neji asked again.

"Its on,,hmm,, Luna street number 30A East of Konoha."

"Wow..Good!It's quite far! Sasuke live near there. Sasuke take her home!" Ino command

"Hmm?? Why I have to?" Sasuke complained

"Ohh,,Come on teme!She might get confused on her way home." Naruto said

"You live near her ! And it might be dangerous for a girl like her to walk far on the street."Tenten added.

"Guys,I think we better be going now! The library will be closed in 2 hours." Ino warned.

"OKAY! LETS GO!!" Naruto said loudly.

"Okay! Bye Sakura, see you tomorrow then..Sasuke! You remember to take her home!"

Ino said..

"BYE!!" Ino,Tenten,Hinata,Neji,Shikamaru and Naruto said loud as they all rush out of the school exit.

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked confused and they stared at each other, until,,,

"Hnn,,Lets go." Sasuke said as he stared at the adorable, hot, sexy pink haired girl green eyes.

" okay..I can go by myself. I got map, remember? And anyway, I owe you once."

"Owe me? Forget it. It will be troublesome if you got lost later."

Sasuke drag Sakura's hand.

"HEYHEY!!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?LEGGO OF MY HAND!"Sakura struggling to release her hand from Sasuke grip.

Without answering and just ignorance, Sasuke drag Sakura to his car successfully (even though she complained and struggled hard to let go of her hand from his grab, but she failed. He is strong.) and get her in his car, put seat belt on her, shut the door (he can see Sakura frowning and looks angry, so he smirked.) and go to his seat, turn on the engine then he started to drive.

"Why did you do that?"Sakura looked at Sasuke with the corner of her eyes.

"Hn.."

"I said I don't want and you force me!"

"So?"

"I don't want to owe you, you jerk!"

"Hn.."

"Ughh,,You make me insane by your stupid 'Hn..'! Once again..Stop that!"

He was just silent and so did she. Until they both arrived at her house, Sakura quickly unfasten her seat belt,open the door and went out. Before she closed the door she said "Thank you and BYE BYE!" "SLAM!" The door closed. Sasuke just smirked and he drove off, and he took a look at his car side mirror, looking for Sakura.

Sakura walked angrily towards her house.


	4. After campus

CHAPTER 4

*SAKURA POV*

"Who does he think he is? A king? Do whatever he want?" Sakura entered her house as she complained. She went to her bedroom, threw her bag and herself on her bed. "Today is sucks! Anyway, I'm glad I got new friends." She smiled as she stared at the ceiling and as she suddenly remembered her parents, she sighed. " Mom, dad. I miss you. " She said and, "Sai kun, why do you have to be like this? You said you'll love me forever and after what we've been through, you dumped me because I'm moving to other place. We can still contact each other though. You didn't even believe me." Sakura felt disappointed at her ex boyfriend, who she had loved with all her heart. The clock said 4.47 as Sakura turned her head to looked at her red clock "Oh my God! I have to prepare myself and ready to go to work.". Sakura worked from 6 pm until 8 pm. She had her shower, got dressed then gone out to work. She was looking at her map while she was walking. Then she arrived in the hospital without getting lost. She smirked and "Hahhaa,,Even though I am stupid in lessons, I'm always pretty good in reading maps." She said to herself. She walked in to the hospital and asked the reception about her work. She was being asked to changed into a nurse attire and then she followed an old nurse going to a patient room (the old nurse is guiding Sakura).

*SASUKE POV*

Again..her pink hair, her soft skin, her perfect body curves, her sweet sexy pink lip, her shining green eyes. Sasuke kept thingking about Sakura then he shakes his head all of the sudden he shooked his head, closed his eyes, _'Hn,,God damn it! What is happening to me?Hn,, I better go to the swimming pool today,I need to relax.'. _He is now at his home, he got up of the sofa then he head to his room to pick up his swimming equipments. He rushed out from his house, get into his black open top BMW and drove to the swimming pool. And then he saw Sakura on the street, she's looking at her map as she walk._ 'Where is she going? Should I follow her?' _Sasuke thought as he drove slowly, following Sakura from the back, he kept his distance a bit further from Sakura so she wont notice him following her._ 'Why do I even bother to follow her? Stupid!' _He shooked his head and he started to take the other way. But suddenly he frowned and turned around again, to follow Sakura_ 'Umm,,This is troublesome!'._

He then stopped at the hospital, because he saw Sakura stopped in front of it, he saw her smirked and mumbling as she looked at the building, then she head into the hospital_. 'I was wondering what she is going there for.' _He stepped out from his car then secretly started to follow Sakura into the hospital, he hid in the bushes and moved slowly so that Sakura won't notice him, and yes, she didn't. Suddenly he lost her and he started to get panic by searching her through every 1st floor window of the hospital from the outside. Then he saw Sakura in her nurse uniform, he was shocked. But then he smirked _'Uhm, working eh? You should just work with me!' _She looked sexy and hot in that uniform, he felt like he wanted to take her to his car and fuck her. He frowned and hit his forehead hard '_Hnn! Wait!! What the hell was I thinking? And anyway why am I fooling around here I should go to the pool now.' _Then he ran to his car and stared to drove off. Now he really head to the pool.

Sakura had her dinner in the hospital and then she went home after 8. She took another shower because she felt terribly tired. She stand beside her bed, turned on her alarm clock and went to bed.

Sasuke headed home after his tiring swim. He had a shower, he dried his hair, then he went downstairs to kitchen to ate his dinner, which had been prepared by his brother. He thought of Sakura as he ate. His face looked like he was day dreaming. Now he felt like he really wanted to touch Sakura, but once gain he snap himself and thought that he was crazy for wanting that annoying girl. After food he went strait to bed, he is too tired after his long exercise.


	5. Tuesday morning

**THANKS AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**I NEED YOUR SUGGESTIONS TOO.**

**MY STORY WILL BE QUITE LONG..**

CHAPTER 5

KRINGG!KRING!!..Sakura's hand came out from the blanket, reaching for the alarm clock. She switched it off and then.."HOAMMM!!!" Sakura woke up from her perfect sleep last night, she took a look at the clock.."WOW! I woke up early today. YEAY!! Which means, I don't need to run to school this morning! And I wont go for working today!" She jumped out from her bed, went to the bathroom and took a nice warm shower. She wiped her super sexy body with her purple towel and warped her body with it. She went to her room to take her outfit.." Hmm,, What should I wear for today? Absolutely I wont be wearing the same as that bastard again!". A dark blue dress caught her attention. The dress is short (above the ankle), with a big V neck, and short sleeve "Well well.. This will be perfect.". She put on the dress, it fits perfectly on her hot body. Then she went to the kitchen and making herself a cereal. After finished her breakfast she picked up her bag then went straight to school.

"SAKURA CHAN!!" A familiar male voice shoot in Sakura's ears. She looked around and found a blonde haired male and a blonde haired female waving at her, the others were just sitting down by the tree, but no Sasuke.

"HI!" Sakura answered him as she waved her hand, and she walked towards them.

"Hi Sakura! Hows yesterday?" Shikamaru asked

"What?"

"With Sasuke you silly! Did you guys make out?" Ino asked.

"Or did he fucked you?" Naruto continued, which made everyone looked at him with their shocked looking face.

"What? I was just asking her!" Naruto shifted his stance as he grows uncomfortable under their stares.

"You shouldn't asked that silly question Naruto!" Tenten shooked her head.

"So, Sakura..How was it?" Neji asked to get back into the topic.

"Huh?? Nothing happened! He pissed me off, that's all." Sakura explained.

"WHY? What did he do?"

"He dragged me to his car by force, after I said I didn't need his help."

"OWHH,,so that's why." Everyone giggles.

" By the way, may I have you phone number Sakura? So we can easily contacted you."

"Sure." Sakura took out her phone and checked her phone number (because she didn't even remember her own number).

"Here it is. Its 08999999. Now, miscall me, so I can save your number."

As they are exchanging their phone numbers…………

"SASUKE TEME!" (again this is NARUTO)

"Hn,," (again..he answered like this.) Sasuke saw Naruto and the others and of course the pinkette, (who looked more stunning and sexier than yesterday, expecially when her dress is his favorite colour.) _"She looks yummy on that!"sigh"No..not again!!"_ He went to approached them.

"Good morning !" Ino tried to be friendly (fake smile mode: ON)

"Hn.." (still a short respond. Boring huh?)

"Sakura! Can I borrow your time table?" Tenten asked.

"Ohh..sure. What for?" She pulled out her time table from her Elle bag, giving it to Tenten. Curious as why Tenten had to asked for it, soshe asked back.

"Just to make sure." Tenten opened the time table and started to read it out "Hmm,,here we are. Monday, drawing and mathematics. Tuesday, history and then general English. Wednesday, Communication skill and in the afternoon physical education. Thursday, art and craft..no afternoon .no class."

"Hm,,you will be having history with Sasuke and general English with Hinata and Shikamaru."

"Communication skill with me and Naruto."

"Physical education all together."

"Art and craft with Neji"

Sakura held out a big *sigh*, _'Sasuke again for today?'_

_They all went to their class._

_Sakura sat in front of Sasuke again._

_Reason: 1. she doesn't want to see his handsome arrogant face._

_2. she is sick of him_

Day passed by so soon. Lunch is in 5 minutes from now.

Sakura wanted to get out from this class as soon as possible, she felt hungry and bored.

(Sakura doesn't like to study and she loves to eat.)

Sasuke didn't want this class to be over. His mind is always floating on air, thinking about Sakura. He felt happy when he was with her, he felt strange, because he had never experience such feeling towards a lady, which means, he didn't understand his feeling.

As 5 minutes is over.

KRING!!KRING!!!!!KRING!!KRING!! (the bell rang loud)

Sakura rush out of the classroom looking for her friends in the just followed at her back.(they'd planned to gatherin the cafeteria after their morning lesson, every day.)

She saw Hinata and Neji waiting for the others in front of the cafeteria.

"Hi Hinata! Hi Neji!"

"Hi Sakura! Hi Sasuke!" They replied.

'_Huh?Sasuke?' _Sakura thought "Oh,,you are here?" Sakura asked him.

He nooded.

"Where's the others?" Sakura asked.

"There they are!"

Lunch.

"Sakura.. Do you want to go to the mall with us after school? Because our school will be having prom night party this Saturday. Lets go shopping for some dress and accessories." Tenten asked.

"Yeah,,it will be fun. So are you good?" Ino added.

"Sure. I love shopping!"Sakura looked excited but she looked a little bit disappointed when she said " But I hope I can save more money."

"Why? You need those money for something important?" Ino asked, her face full with curiosity.

"No, I haven't told you that I work haven't I ? I kept most of the money for my daily life needs and campus fees."

Sasuke eyes were almost popped up when she said 'work'. _'That is why she wear that sexy nurse attire ..'_

"Huh?? You work? Why do you have too? How about your mom and your dad?"

Naruto asked

"Well, they're.. dead." Sakura answered him sadly (she remembered her parents)

and she sigh.

"WHAT?"All responded in surprise.

Sasuke - _'That is why she worked? No wonder.'_

"Oh..we are so sorry about that!" Ino apologize, she tap Sakura's shoulder and looked at her with her sympathy face expression. (Not just Ino looked sympathy, the others too)

"Where did you work?" Shikamaru shoot a question.

'_Hospital. As the sexiest nurse ever!' _inner Sasuke screamed._' Shut up you stupid thought!'_

" a young nurse. I work part time. Well, they do give high salary, because I work at night. I worked at Monday, Wednesday and Friday. From 6pm to 8 pm."

"You are a young girl! You cant work that late! It's dangerous!" Tenten warned her

"Yeah Sakura chan! We are all worried!" Naruto added

"Nah,, its okay! Thanks you.. I am a strong girl! So don't worry.."Sakura felt happy that they do care for her.

'_Srong eh?Which means you are strong on the bed too?' _Sasuke burst out what he drank (He was drinking when Sakura said that she is strong.),as his inner self thought of that. His water sprayed on Shikamaru's face who sat facing him.

Everyone in the cafeteria laughed at both of them. They never saw Sasuke being like this before. Well, meanwhile, his fans girl "OHH,,HOW CUTE!" "he is gorgeous isn't he, he looked more handsome when he sprayed the water out of his mouth." "I wish I was the pineapple head."

"UCHIHA! What the heck is wrong with you ?You are troublesome!" Shika said, wiping his face. He got up from his chair and said "I need to go to the restroom. This is disgusting!"

(You know what? Sasuke did apologized) "Hn..Sorry Shika!"

"What the heck was that???? LOL!!"Ino and the others was laughing hard (including Sakura)

"Hahahha..Anyway guys..Lunch is going to be over in a few minutes!" Tenten said

"Okay..Lets go. Sakura.. We will meet you at the front gate after school okay?" Ino reminded pinkette.

"Sure. Lets Go Hinata! We should just wait Shikamaru in the classroom." Sakura said.

"O..kay.." Hinata responded shyly.

'_Uhnn,,That annoying girl isn't in the same class a me. How lucky!'. ' CORRECTION. SHE IS NOT ANNOYING! BUT HOT!AND U ARE UNLUCKY!'.'Hn..Shut up! Stop buzzing nonsense!' _Sasuke talked with his inner self in his mind. (he closed his eyes and shaked his head).

Everyone split up and went to their classes.


	6. Girls in action

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.

LOL.

MORE CHAPTER COMING SOON.

THIS CHAPTER :

-STILL NO LEMONS.

-GIRLS ON SHOPPING AND GOSSIPS.

CHAPTER 6

GIRLS IN ACTION

"Lessons over,lessons over..Lets go shopping!" Sakura sing a little, as she felt so damn happy.

"Hihi..You looks so happy Sakura.." Hinata giggles

"Yes, It has been a long time since the last time I went shopping in Tokyo." Sakura smile widely.

"Shopping? Huh..Girls are troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

"Shopping is fun Shika! For girls!"

Three of them walked to the campus gate, meeting up with the others.

"ARE YOU READY FOR SHOPPING GIRLS?"

"YES WE ARE!HAHAHA.."

"THEN LETS GO!"

"So, bye-bye to you guys.." Ino said.

"Huh? Can we join?" Naruto asked.

Ino: "Nope."

Naruto: "Why not Ino? I wanted to hang out with Hinata!"

(Hinata blushed, almost faint)

Ino: "If you want Hinata to look fabulous on Saturday night, don't come with us!"

Naruto: *sigh* "Alright!"

The girls walked off to the mall.

-Silent-

Naruto : "I wanted to go out with Hinata so badly! When they come to 'shopping', they have no heart!"

Sasuke: "Hn,," ('_Bye-bye sexy pinky..I wish I can join you, everyday!' 'Shut up!'_)

Shikamaru: "They are troublesome and annoying!"

Neji: "Hn,,"

Ino: "We are here girls!"

( squealing)

Sakura: "Wow, Nice shopping mall eh!"

Tenten: "Yes it is. We only got one shopping mal here in Konoha."

Sakura: "But its is quite a big mall, because Konoha is a village."

Ino: "Ya right!"

The girls started their shopping. They decided to go around looking for dress first.

Sakura: "Wow..Hinata you look fabulous on it!

(Hinata blushed and smile shyly) She looked at her self in the mirror, she can see herself wearing that sexy sleeveless petite bosy fitting black dress, fits her body pretty and her long purple hair very well.

Hinata: "Really? Why thank you."

Ino: "Wow!! You look awesomely fabulous plus SEXY!"

Tenten: "Buyah!! I agree! Naruto will definitely lose his breath after he saw you in it!"

Sakura: "You should defenetely take that one up!"

Hinata: "Thanks guys. She nooded." (still blushing)

Ino: "Sakura! Try this one on!"

Ino handed Sakura a white petite dress , spaghetti stripes, the back of the dress is not sheltered all by fabrics, but by zig zag patter made of pink silky rope . This white dress is a ballerina look-a-like dress.

Sakura went to the fitting room to try it on, while Ino and Tenten were looking for their own and Hinata just sat down on a chair beside the fitting room.

Sakura came out and ..

Ino: "Ohh shit! You are SOO HOT BALLERINA!"

Tenten: "Every guys in school will definitely fall for you!"

Hinata: "Take this one up Sakura. Looks good."

Sakura: "Why thanks guys!! Thank you so much!! I'll take this one then."

Ino came up with two dresses she like.

One is red colour, no sleeve, it's length is above her knees (balloon type of skirt). Another one is in purple. No sleeve, the back of the dress is quite sexy. (not covering one third of her back)

Ino: "Which one should I choose?"

Sakura: "Definitely the red ones! Tenten should try on the purple one!"

Tenten: "Okay!"

Ino and Tenten came out..

Sakura and Hinata both : "Fabulous!" They both look at Ino and Tenten in amazement.

Ino and Tenten looked at each other and giggles. (hands covering their mouth)

Ino : "You are Tenten..You are! Neji will go mad!"

Tenten: " You too baby! Hhahaa..Shikamaru will defenetely fall for you!"

Sakura: "WHAT? Ino! You like Shikamaru? And Tenten, Neji?"

Ino: "Yep!" (she blushed)

Tenten: "Peace!hihi.."

Sakura: "And don't tell me Hinata love Naruto! Cause I heard you guys teasing her with Naruto. Or maybe Naruto is the one who fancy her."

Hinata blushed! Turn her pale face as red as tomato.

Tenten: "Yes she is! Lol. And we bet Naruto 100% love Hinata..That childish guy needs time!"

They made their payments and off to go, exploring the shoe shops.

They bought shoes that matches the colour of their dress.

Hinata had chosen a black stiletto heels. (white ribbon at the front)

Sakura chosen a high white boot (with heels)

Ino chosen red heels (with red bow tied behind each shoe) (open toe)

Tenten chosen black stiletto heels (open toe) (dark purple rose infront, as decoration)

They came out from the shop..

Ino: "Okay! Now as we are done, do you girls wanted to have dinner together?"

Tenten: "I agree! Its almost 7 anyways."

Hinata: "Me too.."

Sakura: "Well..then,,me three!"

They entered a Japanese restaurant and ordered some food.

Sakura: "So, Ino..If you don't mind..Tell me why you like Shikamaru?"

Tenten: "Hahhahaha. Shoot INO!"

Ino: (blushed) "Ehmm,, Sure. Well, you guys know how he'd always acted. He always lazy, and sometimes cold. He had shown me his true self! He is actually sweet and gentle. I remembered how he always wipe my tears, when he saw me cry, and when he carry me on his back heading my home and putting on medicine on my bleed leg after falling on the ground. That is why I like him!" (smile)

Tenten: "Correction! Love!"

Ino face was as red as tomato by that time.

Sakura: (giggles) "Wow,, he sure is! I never thought he's that kind of person. And how about you Tenten? Why Neji?"

Tenten: "Hahaa,,Actually, I fell for him because Neji once kissed me on my lips, when he was drunk. I fell for him since then. But I still didn't know about his feeling. Ouhh,, his kiss was so gentle!"

Ino: "LOL! You are lucky!"

Sakura: "Hahhaa..Maybe he likes you.."

Tenten: "Ouhh,, I hope so!"

Sakura: (looked at Hinata) "Hinata? What about Naruto?"

Hinata: "Umm,," (blushed) "He is such a gentleman to me. I love his charm, and his passive attitude."

Sakura: "Uhu..He definitely likes you!"

Tenten: "Yes Hinata! You are the luckiest!!!!"

Their foods had arrived.

They started to eat.

Ino: "So, Sakura..Do you think you can fall in love with Sasuke?"

Sakura: (shoked! And choked!) "Uhukuhukk!! No I wont! He is the biggest jerk ever!! No charm at all!"

Tenten: "Ouhh,,be careful! That was a shocking question for Sakura, Ino!"

Ino: "Why not? He never dated a girl before! He is the most popular human being in our school! His fan girls had always been trying to stole his underwear! And when they did get his underwear, those crazy girls will fight like a bunch of hungry chickens that struggling for foods."

Sakura: "OMG! I CANT BELIEVE HE NEVER DATED A GIRL BEFORE!AND THOSE GIRL DARE TO DO THAT? THAT WAS DISGUSTING!!"

Tenten: "He never dated any girl! And we always thought he is a gay!Those girl sucks!It happens many times."

Sakura: "He is not good at all, they just look at his disgusting outer look! Let me tell you guys what I think about his hair..his hair looks like chicken's butt!"

Ino, Tenten, Hinata; "LOL!!!!"

Tenten: (tears are falling down from his eyes because of her hard laugh) "Yes it is!"

Ino: "You are smart in observing people, Sakura! Hahhahaha."

Hinata giggles.

Tenten: "And did you know that Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto is a boy band called 'The strangers'?"

Ino: "Of course, she didn't know Tenten!"

Sakura: "HUH?? THEY ARE? HOW COME?"

Ino: " Well, four of them are best friends since they were children. They are the most popular boy band in our school. That is why, more girls are MAD about Sasuke, since the band's first performance. To be brief, he is handsome, hot, plus, he is the vocalist of the band, he got beautiful voice!

Tenten: "Well, not everyone likes Sasuke. Some girls preferred Neji, some are more into Shikamaru, and some with Naruto. Lots of girls gets jealous to us, because we are near them. I mean how can we possibly not near them, when they are our childhood friends!"

Ino: "OUHH!!I HATE THEM!!"

Sakura: "Hahahha..That is why all of the girls had always been looking at them."

Tenten: "Ya right!"

Ino: "We can sing too.. We had always been practicing our band."

Sakura: "Really?? Wow! Why don't you girls join their group?"

Ino: "Tchh! They wont allowed us. I asked 'why?', but they don't want to answer. Since then we decided not to bother them and we practice by ourself in Tenten's basement."

Sakura: "We can make our own band. Why do we have to listen to them? "

Tenten: "Well, because we didn't know if we can make it without the guys."

Ino: "Yes, indeed."

Sakura: "Tchtch! You haven't even tried yet and you said you cant? I was once in a girl band too, at my previous school. I got into so many competition among schools and we won the most."

Hinata: "I think we should try."

Ino, Tenten and Sakura looked surprised when they heard Hinata said that.

Ino: "Are you sure Hinata?"  
Hinata nooded.

Tenten: "I think we should try, prom night is a chance."

Sakura: "Yes! I can join your band if you want to.."

Ino: "Definetely Sakura!"

Sakura: "Thanks. Deal?"

Ino,Hinata,Tenten: "Deal."

Sakura: "Now, what song you guys had been always or frequently practicing?"

Ino: " kiss the girl? By Ashley Tisdale?"

Sakura: 'Wow!! Great!! I love that song!!"

Tenten: "That one it is! We love that song too, we had always been practicing that song, since it was first released."

Sakura: "Then,,when will we be practicing together? Tomorrow? Oh,,tomorrow I have to go to work!"

Tenten: "You can come to our house after work! Ino, Hinata..agree?"

Ino: "Agree! Cause we have to win the applause!"  
Hinata: "Agree!"

Sakura: "Good!"

Ino: "Girls, don't tell the guys about this okay?"

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata : "yes"

Ino: "Good..Now, our band name?"

Sakura: "I suggest…hmmm.. 'The juices.'?"

Tenten: "Beautiful!"

Ino: "Hmm,,I bet you got what we wanted!" (smile)

Hinata: "Nice .."

They had all been so excited about the prom night and their band.

They finished their dinner then they all went home.


	7. wednesdaydetention

CHAPTER 7

*SASUKE POV*

Moaning, gasping a girl name "Sakura".. Imagining a form of a naked pink haired girl moaning and screaming in ecstasy _'More Sasuke, more!'._.Sasuke is filled with a satisfaction as he masturbating, while he is having his bath. He imagined him self being on top of a sexy naked pinkette. He stopped as he got tired, 'What am I doing?' he thought_. "ARGH!! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME?" _he screamed_.'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?' _he screamed at his thought_ 'well, you like that moment to be true don't you?'. 'SHUT UP ASSHOLE! YOU ARE PISSING ME OF!' _(his own thought).

He cleaned his own body once again, covering himself in the towel, going out of his bathroom and sit down on his King sized bed, he was tired, and still thinking about the 'action' he did for the first time that'd just happened several minutes ago. Shook his head, he got up from his bed and get dressed, as he realized that he should be prepare going to school now.

Sakura ran to school again, she knows that she is going to be late. Lesson starts at 9 and she woke up at 8.30. She had to had her bath and breakfast, and she quickly did them and rushed to campus. She is wearing a white tank top, mini jeans skirt and a black motorcycle jacket. She arrived school at 9.06, her classed had started, and she knew she is going to be in trouble. "Oh fuck! Lesson had started!! Damn it! Where is the class?". She checked the school map on the wall near her locker, and she rushed to her classroom like there is no tomorrow.

Sakura: "Good morning sensei! I am sorry I am late!

Asuma: "Tchtch! Go to your seat young lady..You will have your detention after school."

Sakura frowned and growled: "Ohh man!" scratched her head.

She found Tenten was waving at her at the back seat with Naruto. They left a seat for her. 'Well, that's nice!'..

Tenten: "Hey Gorgeous! Why are you late?"

Sakura: "Morning Tenten, Naruto! I waoke up at 8.30 this morning." (sticking out her tongue.)

Naruto: "I didn't know you can come late to school Sakura! I was the one who is always come .."

Sakura: "I am always late. I was in a book record of my previous school, as the queen of late. Yesterday, I was lucky. LOL."

Tenten: "Hahahha..Now,we will be having Physical eduction after lunch. Have you had the uniform for the lesson?"

Sakura: "Ohh,,not yet! Where can I get it?"

Tenten: "Shizune office."

Sakura: "Okay."

KRING!!KRING!!KRING!!!

Its lunch time and of course, if theres naruto in the class…..

"LUNCH TIME!!!!!" he screamed.

Tenten: "Ughhh!! You are annoying squid head!"

Sakura: "He just cant control himself!"

Tenten: (whisper)"Always!! And I don't believe Hinata likes him so much!"

Naruto: "Hurry up girls!!!! I am hungry.."

(Everyone get their food)

Ino: "YO!!!! OVER HERE!"

Sakura,Tenten and Naruto glanced at the source of this scream..Naruto rushed there fast! And placed himself sitting next to Hinata, which had made Hinata blushed.

Sasuke cant kept his eyes out of Sakura.

He have his damn thought conversation again.

'_Again..Gorgeous, hot and sexy..''Ugh,,No she is not!''Then why are you kept on looking at her?''Hn..just shut your fucking mouth'_

Ino: "Hey girl..hows your day?"

Sakura: "Busted! I was late, and I got into detention!"

Shikamaru "Wow,, Sasuke go into detention too!"

Sakura: "Huh? So?"

Neji: "You and him, together in detention room, do whatever you want!"

Sakura: "That is so IMPOSSIBLE, damn you pervert!"

Naruto: " Eerything is possible!"

Sasuke: "Tch! Shut up idiots!"

Tenten: "Stop the teasing session please. Lol!"

Ino: "Lol! Calm down you people. It was just detention.. And Sasuke, why did you get into detention?"

Shikamaru: "Ohh,,our buddy here, punched a man on the face! Because that poor man was talking bad stuff about pinky."

Sakura and Sasuke both blushed!!

Sasuke: "Tch!! None of your business!!"

Tenten: "Awww,,that's cute. Hahahha.."

Naruto: "Wow teme!! You had never been like this! Is Sakura chan special for you??"

Again..BOTH SAKURA AND SASUKE BLUSHED, THEIR FACE IS AS RED AS TOMATO.

Sasuke: " Hnn,,What for dobe? Shut your fucking mouth! Stop talking bullshits!"

They all laughed and giggled. But now Sakura or Sasuke. they both blushed.

Sakura: "Ohh,,By the way..I need to go see Shizune.I want to get my PE attire."

Ino: "Lol! Of you go! Trying to escape huh?"

Shikamaru: "You are blushing!"

Sakura : (still blushing) " FOR YOUR INFORMATION! NO, I AM NOT! NOW I HAVE TO GO!" she walked away. The other was giggling at her, except Sasuke. He just incredibly blushed, in the same time frowning.

PE (PHYSICAL EDUCTION) LESSON.

'Wow! You look good in that uniform!" Ino looking at Sakura (who is in a new short sport pants and a white T-shirt with Konoha college symbol plastered at the right side of the t-shirt on the chest.)

Sakura: "Thanks,,you are too." (smiled) she tied up her hair in ponytail.

They both stepped out of the girl's changing room, and ran toward the field where their teacher and other mates are waiting. (Most of the guys cant help but kept looking at Sakura)

Sasuke sat on the ground with Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. (Every girls were looking at them). They talked about the ball game that happened last term. Then, Sasuke saw Sakura running out of the door with Ino, _'She looks…PERFECT! ON THAT! OMG! JUST GO GET HER AND KISS HER!' (he thought). _Sasuke shakes his head and looked back at Naruto who's still talking about the ball game.

Lesson was soon started.

Teacher: "Boys are going to play soccer! And girls are going to play basketball! Before that, lets do warm up exercise!"

Sasuke played soccer pretty well. Somehow, he tried to win Sakura's attention. But, he failed. Sakura is concentrating on her basketball game.

Lesson's over.

School's over.

Detention time.

Sakura sat on the table next to Sasuke.

(they had changed their clothes)

"Sakura Haruno? Sasuke Uchiha?" The teacher started to speaked.

Sakura: "Yes"

Sasuke: "Hn,,"

Both raising up their hands.

Teacher: Now,have a nice time here doing your homework and think about what you guys have done today. I will be back after half an hour, then you are free to go."

The teacher got out of the detention room.

SILENCE AROUND THE ROOM.

Sakura picked out a note book and draw.

Sasuke just kept quiet, looking out of the window. Then he thought, 'Hell..You are lucky! Just get her and fuck her right now! This is the good time! Just you and her..' 'WTF? I WONT THAT KIND OF STUFF TO THIS ANNOYING GIRL!' 'Duh!! Admit it! You wanted to!' 'You know nothing!' 'Oh,,I do know! I am you!' He shooked his head hard, which had made Sakura noticed him doing that and she started to speak.

Sakura: "What the heck is happening to you?"

Sasuke was shocked as he heard Sakura started to speak to him.

Sasuke: "Hnn,,nothing!"

Sakure: *sigh* "Anyway, what was the guy said about me?"

Sasuke: "Who?"

Sakura: "The guy you hit, idiot!"

Sasuke: "I am not an idiot!"

Sakura: "Damn you! So, what was it?"

Sasuke: "You don't have to know."

Sakura: "Tell me!"

Sasuke: "You sure?"

Sakura: "Yes! Why did I have to asked you if I am not sure!"

Sasuke: "He said that he would like to fuck you!"

Sakura eyes turn bigger, she was so shock, her jaw dropped open as she looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura: "I am going to smack him if I know who he is! Damn assholes!"

Sasuke: "Hn,,"

Sakura: "Umm,,that,,anyway,,thanks a lot."

Sasuke: "Why?"

Sakura: "You help me punched him?" she said with higher volume. (as she gets impatient. )

Sasuke: "Oh.."

Sakura: "Anyway, since I had owe you 3 times. I will treat you some food on Sunday. I have to repay you!"

Sasuke felt excited in the inside.

Sasuke: "Where?"

Sakura: "The mall? Lunch time, 12 o clock."

Sasuke: "Sure. Thanks."

Sakura: "I need your phone number!" she pulled out her cell phone from her bag.

Inside Sasuke, 'Good, now you got her phone number.."

Sasuke: "*****9087, and yours?"

Sakura: "I'll miss call..There."

Bzzz,bzzzzz (Sasuke phone vibrating)

Teacher came in.

Teacher: "Now you guys can go."

Sakura: "Yep, bye teacher, bye Sasuke.." (picking up her bag and walked out.)

Sasuke: "bye." He said under his breath.

Sakura was just walking out of the campus.

Ino rang Sakura..

'I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world.." (Sakura's cell phone ring tone)

"Moshimoshi?"

Ino: "Sakura!!!!!! The prom nite will be held next two weeks!! Not this week!! The school had changed their plans."

Sakura: "What?? Okay! Now that sounds good. We have more time to practice."

Ino: "Yes we are! Hahhaa..And you don't have to come to Tenten's house after work, because you might get tired..We can just practice by ourself first."

Sakura: "No! Its okay!! I will go there after work."

Ino: "You seems so excited. Okay then..If you feel too tired then, don't need to come. And as you had decided to come..We are going to sleepover at Tenten's house. Would you like to?"

Sakura: "Sure! Thanks Ino. Hahaha.."

Ino: "Okay now..Btw, Do you know how to get to Tenten's house?"

Sakura: "No..omg…I haven't thought of that/"

Ino: "Relax. I'll fetch you from the hospital and then we can go together."

Sakura: "Sounds good. Thanks a bunch Ino."

Ino: "You are very welcome my friend. I gotta go now. Bye!! See you later."

Sakura: "Bye!!See you later too."

Sakura then rushed to her house, quickly picked up her things for tonight sleepover at Tenten's house and then she go to the hospital.


	8. Practise,Sleepover,Cry

**SHORT CHAPTER!**

**NO LEMON.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

CHAPTER 8

Ino was sitting in her car waiting for Sakura to come out. She'd just called her few moments ago. Sakura said she'll be there in 5 minutes.

Sakura rushed out of the hospital.

Ino saw her and waved her hands.

Ino: "HEY!! I'M HERE!"

Sakura saw Ino and ran to her.

Practise time.

Practise done.

Sleepover time.

They took pictures of themselves, painting their nails, do their hair, playing outfits games, and gossiping about boys.

Tenten: "Girls, I got an idea..How about inviting the guys for sleepover on Saturday night. Since, we didn't have anything to do that night.

Sakura: "Sure..Why not."

Ino: "Good idea. Then I have to wear a perfect sexy pyjamas on that night, to catch Shika attention. Lol.."

Tenten: "You are strange Ino. You might get to catch Neji attention too. MORON!"

Ino: "Who cares..Who I care about is Shika. My Shika.." pulled out her tongue.

Sakura giggles.

Then suddenly,,

BZZ,,BZZ,,,, (Sakura's phone was buzzing and shown that she got a new message)

Sakura picked up her phone and saw her friend sms. She was so excited, so, she open up the message and read.

'Sakura!!!!! I went to the pub and then I saw your Sai with that bitch!!!! They looked so romantic. Now, I can see him and her walked to the motel next to the pub. I am spying him! Believe me or not, I am going to show you the picture and the video me and the others took!'

Sakura looked shocked. Her heart was broken. Her emerald green eyes became watery and tears fall from her eyes down to her cheek. Ino,Tenten and Hinata was surprised.

Ino: "What happened Sakura??"

Sakura: "He is going out with other girl!" She replied and continue crying.

Tenten: "Who? "  
Sakura: "Sai kun!! He is such a jerk!!" She cried louder now.

Tenten: "Now, now. We are here with you. Just cry it out, you will feel so much better tomorrow. Forget about that bastard! " she said, warping her arms around Sakura shoulder, hugged her tight.

Ino: "If I knew who he s, I would have had punched him on the face! Asshole!" She frowned.

Hinata: "Don't cry Sakura. You are strong.. I know you will over come it." She tried to relax Sakura.

Sakura: "I don't know!! I love him so much! I am in love with him for since last year and we dated just 2 weeks ago. He said he loved me so much. Then he suddenly gets pretty angry when I said I would move to Konoha and then he didn't even contact me or even said he'd miss me. Then my friend message me and she said she and my other friends saw him with another girl, who's the school bitch, and they are going to sleep together in a motel. Me and him had never did such thing, but he and her. DAMN!" (cried louder)

Tenten: "Okay now Sakura. You should take some rest and tomorrow I bet you wont be as sad as now. You will over come the problem."

Ino: "Remember Sakura! Don't cry because of him!! He is a jerk and why do you have to waste your time here crying about him? You are a tough girl, I know that Sakura. You can find someone else here. He is not the only guy on earth."

Sakura: "I guess you guys are right. I think I should get some sleep now. Thanks guys." (sobbing and holding her tears back)

Hinata: "Welcome Sakura. Now, get some sleep."

Sakura went to bed, then she snooze off after that heavy cry.

Hinata: "Poor girl."

Everyone sigh with sympathy mode on, on their face.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata are going to sleep too.


	9. Closet game

CHAPTER 9

Closet game.

The boys agree with the sleepover thing on Saturday night, they decided to go to Ino's house.

Then day passed by so fast.

And its now 'Saturday night'.

Naruto: "We should play some games guys!!"

Ino: "Sure thing!"

Tenten: "What game?"

Sasuke: "Hn.."

Naruto: "Lots of games..Which game would you like first? Truth or dare? Closet game? Pillow fight? "

Shika: "What the heck is closet game?"

Naruto: "Closet game, is related to closet. First, we have to take a bottle to spin. Then we decide who start first with black and white (game we play with hands just like paper scissor and stone, but in a big group)and then paper scissor stone.

Then that person who loose have to spin the bottle, after the bottle point out a person, then the person who spin, have to go to the closet with the bottle victim and kiss. How was that? "

Ino: "I agree!! CLOSET GAME!"

Tenten: "I know what she's thinking!" She whispered to Sakura and both goggled.

Shika: " Sounds troublesome, but fine dobe!"

Sasuke: "Hn..agree." (' I hope I'll got pinky! ')

Sakura: " Up to you guys!"

Naruto: "Okay!! Now lets start!"

They sat in a circle.

Naruto- Ino- Shikamaru- Sasuke- Tenten- Neji- Sakura- Hinata.

Bottle in the middle of the circle.

All: "BLACK OR WHITE!"

Sakura, Neji, Ino got white : "WE ARE OUT! YOUR TURN!"

Naruto, Hinta, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Tenten : "BLACK OR WHITE!"

Shikamaru and Tenten got black : "WE ARE OUT! SASUKE,NARUTO AND HINATA!!"

Hinata got black and so,, left Naruto and Sasuke. They both looked nervous.

Naruto: "Now, teme!! PAPER SCISSOR STONE!!"

Sasuke held out sciddor and Naruto held out Paper.

Naruto: "ARGHH!! I'M LOST! Okay! I'll spin!"

Everyone laughed, then they started to looked curious and focus on the bottle while Naruto span it.

SHIKAMARU!???!!!!!!

All in shoked. Naruto and Shikamaru got up from the floor and scream uncontrollably.

Naruto: "ARGHH!!!!!! I WANT HINATA! NOT SHIKA!!"

He closed his mouth with both hands and blushed.

Hinata blushed hard, almost faint. Lol.

Everyone hustling.

Shikamaru: "Lets go dobe!"

Naruto: "OUHHH!! DAMN IT!"

They both go to the closet.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto.

Shika: "Now, close your eyes. I'll just kiss your cheek!"

Naruto: "Fuck you Shika!"

Shika: " DAMN IT! LETS JUST DO THIS SOON AND FINISHED IT!"

Shika kiss Naruto cheek as quickly as he can.

Both get out from the closet, looked miserable and no energy.

Everyone laughed. "LOL!"

Ino: "Now..Who's turn? We go clockwise or anticlockwise?"

Naruto: "INO! YOUR TURN! YOU LAUGHED A LOT!"

Ino: "Whatever!"

'_Please give me Shika!!' _she span the bottle. She closed her eyes.

Naruto: 'HUH?? HINATA?????"

Ino thought _'DAMN IT!!!!!UGHHH..!!!'_

Ino: "It's okay. Hinata, lets go."

They both get up and go to the closet and kiss (both of them used to it. Girls used to it. They are friend since child..

Ino: "Well, simple kiss like friends is fine eh.."

Hinata: "Yup."

Ino: "I really wished I have Shika!" Ino whisper to Hinata, as they got out from the closet.

Naruto thought 'I wished I was Ino.' *sigh*

Neji: 'Wow, you both looked calm."

Ino: "We used to kiss on cheek."

Shika: shooked his head "Girls."

Naruto: "Shika! Your turn!!"

Shika gulped and started to span the bottle.

Naruto: "NEJI??LOL!!!!"

Neji: "Ugh!!!!"

Shika: "Am I gay?"

Neji: "Come on Shika."

Both looked embarrassed as they entered the closet.

They came out after a fast kiss on cheek.

Neji: "Now,, Sasuke eh?"

Shika: "Yep! I bet for Sakura!!"

Naruto: "Me too."

Ino: "Me three."

Tenten: "Me four!"

Sasuke: 'Shut up!"

Sakura frowned : "No he wont! He probably got guys..!"

The bottle is spinning..

S-A-K-U-R-A??

Sakura looked shocked!! 'GOD DAMN IT! KISSING THIS ASSHOLE??'

Everyone (except Sakura and Sasuke) : "WOW!! MAKE OUT!!"

Sasuke blushed, He got up and looking at closet and said: "Sakura.."

Sakura frowned and walked to the closet with Sasuke. Her face blushed hard.

Sakura: "Now.. You or me? Please make this quick!"

Without saying a word, Sasuke stamped his lip on Sakura's. His tongue trying to reached Sakura. She was a bit shocked, but got carried away by his super hot kiss, she didn't want this to end.

Ino: "What are they doing so long??"

Naruto: "TEME!! ARE YOU DONE YET??"

Sasuke and Sakura both shocked and Sakura release her mouth from his. Sakura blushed and still frowning, crossing one of her hand below her chest and one hand opening the closet door.

Sasuke: "I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away." He whispered.

Sakura: "Its okay.." Sakura didn't looked at him. Sasuke smirked and felt relieve. He thought she is going to kicked his ass in front of everyone, but, she didnt. lucky.

Tenten: "What the heck is happening in thre, eh??" She asked and smirked.

Sakura: "Nothing."

Sasuke: "Hn,,"

Everyone laughed and giggled at the two of them, who blushed hard.

Shika: "Ehemm..We shouldn't disturb them."

Ino: "Yah,, you are right!" blinked at Sakura.

Sakura: "WHATEVER!! Continue the game!"

Naruto: "now, who's turn?"

"TENTEN!!"

Tenten: "Well, hell yeah!"

Span the bottle and,,,,

"NARUTO??"

Tenten: "WHATT???????? OMG!!"

Naruto: "I DON'T WANT YOU! BUT COME ON!!"

Tenten: "Sorry Hinata.." (she whispered as she looked at Hinata.)

Hinata smile and said "No problem. I believe you."

Shika: "Now, that's fun!" he laughed and looked at Neji.

Neji narrowing his eyes. His sense of jealousy was burning. But he kept quiet.

Tenten and Naruto are both frowning, Tenten hands were on her hips and Naruto hand was on his chest.

Tenten: "Who first idiot?"

Naruto: "You!"

Tenten quickly give him a peck on his cheek. She quickly rush out of the door, looked very angry.

Tenten: "Ughh!! Why do I have to kiss an asshole???"

'_I wished it was Neji. Now, it's his turn'_

Sakura: "Neji, spin it!"

Neji: "Hn,,"

Span,span,span…..

INO???!!??!?!

NEJI: "Oh my GOD!.. Damn it! Lets go."

Ino: "What the fuck is life! Grrr!!"

Both headed to the closet.

Everyone laughed except Shika.

Shika thought _'Troublesome!'_

Ino give a quick peck on Neji's cheek.

Both rolled their eyes.

"UGHH!!Moron.."

Both came out from the closet. Ino looked so angry. Neji looked as calm as usual.

Ino gave a signal to Tenten that reads "SORRY!"

Tenten smiled back and gave another signal sign "NEVER MIND!"

Naruto: "SAKURA-CHAN!!SAKURA-CHAN!!SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Sakura: "Alright! Here goes nothing!"

Span,span,span….

Sasuke looked curious and he hopes that he is going to be the one.

The bottle slower down it speed and,,,Sasuke thought it was going to be him. But unfortunately…..

"NEJI??!!??"

Sasuke: "Hn!" (Shikamaru noticed his'hn!')

Shikamaru: "Whywhy.. Jealous? You looked pissed." he whisper at Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke: "Shut up!"

Neji: "Sorry bro!" (whisper)

Sakura: "Darn..Lets do it quick.."

Neji and Sakura got into the closet.

Sakura kissed him on his cheek..quickly.

Neji: "Sasuke looked pissed!"

Sakura: "And why do I have to care?"

Neji: "I think he likes you."

Sakura: "Nah,,don't think so."

Both walked out from the closet.

Both looked calm. No embarrassing effect.

Naruto: "Sakura chan! You looked different when you kissed Sasuke."

Sakura: "Huh?"

Ino: "Yeah..You looked calm after giving a kissing Neji, and you looked so embarrassed after you kissed Sasuke."

Sakura: "No! I was not!"

Tenten: 'Yes you are!"

Sasuke: "Well, shut up! And dobe!! Don't be such a busy body!"

Sakura and Sasuke blushed.

Sakura: "Now..Move on to Hinata!"

Hinata blushed. She is hoping it would be Naruto.

Naruto looked at the bottle and pray that it will span and stopped at his direction.

Span..span….

Hinata blushed!!

Naruto: "YAHOO!! ITS ME!! BOOYAHH!!"

Neji: "Better don't do anything more than kissing..or else!" (Neji is Hinata's brother, both family name is Hyuuga.)

Naruto: "Relax bro!"

Both heads to closet. Hinata nearly faint, her face was uncontrollably red and she walked unstable.

Naruto: "Hinata..Befor we kiss..I want to say something.."

Hinata was so excited : "Ye-yes?"

Naruto: "I love you Hinata!" he took Hinata's head near to his face, and kiss her passionately. Suddenly,,

Naruto: "Arghh!! Hinata!!!! What happened to you!! Wake up!"

Hinata fainted.

Ino: "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Shika: "Yep, Naruto confess his love to Hinata."

Neji: "He planned it."

Sakura: "Wow.."

Sasuke: "Hn.."

Tenten: "Lucky girl!"

Hinata fainted until Ino go woke her up.

Hinata: "Am I dreaming?"

Ino: "No you are not! Lucky girl!!"

All the girls were laughing.

Now Hinata realized she had been carried to Ino's room, she is on the bed.

Hinata: "Where's the boys?"

Sakura: "Oh,,they are down stairs. Naruto is so worried about you!"

Hinata blushed again and then she got up from the bed, ran downstairs and hugged Naruto from behind.

Naruto: "Hinata? ARE YOU OKAY??"

Hinata: "Yes.."

Naruto turned around, hugged Hinata tightly and looked at blushing Hinata.

Naruto: "Hinata!! I was so worried..Sorry to make you faint! So,, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Hinata: "Y-ye-yes.."

Naruto: "WOW!!!! I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!!YEAHH…!!!!"

Hinata blushed.

Shikamaru: "Lucky!"

Neji: "First girlfriend eh?"

Sasuke smirked : "Hn,, Dobe!"

The girls screamed out from the stairs and Ino said : "WAHH!!!! HINATA!!! WE MUST CELEBRATE!!"

Hinata blushed. Today, was the best day in her life.


End file.
